Five things TJ loves about Everett
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: She loves his body as much as she loves his mind.


**Title: Five things TJ loves about Everett**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** NC-17  
**Content Flags:** explicit adult subject matter  
**Characters:** Tamara Johansen, Everett Young  
**Word Count:** 758  
**Excerpt: **_S__he loves his body as much as she loves his mind._  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the Giving Thanks Challenge at **stargatecountry**. The prompt was "Show us something that a character appreciates".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**  
Please leave comments here at my LJ if it's not too much trouble.

**oOo**

**Five things TJ loves about Everett**

_She loves his voice_.

From the moment she's first heard him talk she loved the gravelly quality of it. The way it rises in pitch ever so slightly when he's upset or yelling at someone. The way he laughs – and it doesn't happen often – so many different ways, from a short, sharp bark to a lengthy giggle, a funny laugh that reminds her of cartoon characters. His voice has infinite nuances to her, and she just about loses it every time when he imitates other members of his crew when no one else can hear him. His impression of Rush is so right on that she howls when he does it. He can do Camile and Chloe to a T as well, but when he does Dr. Morrison she literally cries with laughter. And when he says her name she simply melts into a puddle of bliss.

_She loves his eyes_.

Oddly enough, she's always fallen for the blond, blue-eyed bookish type. She always thought Dr. Jackson was everything a girl would ever want, or the bumbling and bashful Dr. Volker, both of whom she met at the SGC before her transfer to Icarus Base. And then she met her new commanding officer, and there was something about his warm brown eyes that fascinated her, and it still does. She's never met anyone whose eye color changes quite as much as his – from hazel to almost black. She loves his slight squint when he knows someone's bullshitting him, the little crinkles he gets when he smiles, the way he always seems to look up at people, which, she supposes, is something that makes people trust him easily. And she loves his thoughtful downcast stares, his distant gaze, and when he suddenly looks at her, her heart flips in her chest.

_She loves his mouth_.

For a guy he has surprisingly lush and full lips, and oh, how she knows how soft and sensitive they are when he kisses her all over, when he makes love to her with his mouth. She loves the taste and feel of his tongue in her mouth, when he licks her clit and pushes his tongue into her, and she goes off like a rocket. His smile ranges from the derogatory to the bashful, and it constantly amazes her to see his large inventory of smiles, few of which are actual smiles of delight. Those are mostly reserved for her, and she wants them all for herself.

_She loves his hands_.

Like his feet they are large in proportion to his body. His grip is firm but never brutal, and even when they wrestle playfully and he grasps her hard she feels safe. His fingers are calloused and scarred from handling guns, from combat injuries and hard work, but yet there is an elegance to them that fascinates her endlessly. And of course there's his crippled pinkie. She knows much of the story on how he sustained the injury when he was a POW, how he tried to splint it and it healed badly; she knows it would require extensive reconstructive surgery to fix, and there is simply no way to do that on the Destiny. It doesn't help that he broke it again during the frantic evacuation, and she knows it hurts. Still, his pinkie is her favorite, and she lavishes love and attention upon it whenever possible. He never seems to mind.

_She loves his cock_.

He's just a little on the big side for her, and as far as she's concerned that's just perfect. She needs that little panic moment when he pushes into her, before she finally adjusts to his size. She relishes the brief moments of pain when he thrusts into her hard, her legs on his shoulder, so her can bear down into her. She never tires of touching his cock, sucking him off, feeling it lengthen and fill out as she licks along the shaft and around the tip. She knows all the tricks that make him go into orbit, and she shamelessly uses them, reducing him to a begging lump of anticipation. And when she rides him hard she loves how they sometimes touch hands as she reaches down, feeling him slide in and out of her.

Their relationship is not all heart and puppies by any stretch of the imagination, but she loves his body as much as she loves his mind, and what's even better – she knows the feeling is entirely mutual.

.

* * *

.

**_Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated._ :)**

.


End file.
